Susah Fokus, Nih
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Aesop Carl mencoba fokus dengan mesin cipher-nya. Akan tetapi, agak susah kalau teman satu timnya malah berisik seperti itu. Semangat, Aesop!


_**Disclaimer**_

Identity V punya NetEase.

**Ringkasan**

Aesop Carl mencoba fokus dengan mesin cipher-nya. Akan tetapi, agak susah kalau teman satu timnya malah berisik seperti itu. Semangat, Aesop!

**SUSAH FOKUS, NIH**

* * *

Aesop Carl tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan mesin _cipher_ di depannya.

Sebelum mesin yang ini, ia telah membereskan dua mesin lain. Syukurlah, teman-teman Aesop berbaik hati memberikan waktu kepadanya. Seingat Aesop, mereka bertiga tidak masalah melakukan _kiting _lama-lama, selama ia men-_decode _dengan benar.

Pada mesin _cipher _sebelumnya, Aesop hampir tertangkap oleh Jack the Ripper. Seram sekali, bukan, berhubung Jack hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya ketika Naib Subedar melakukan _body block._ Tiga detik berikutnya, Aesop berhasil menuntaskan mesin _chiper_. Sesuai perintah sang _mercenary_, Aesop kabur secepat ia bisa. Dari area pekuburan, Aesop akhirnya tiba di mesin _cipher _dekat pertokoan Eversleeping Town.

_Setelah ini aku akan menghadirkan satu peti buat dia_, pikir Aesop sembari menggoyangkan tiang mesin. Sepanjang ia berlari ke sini tadi, rasanya Aesop masih bisa mendengar jeritan pemuda itu menjadi sayup-sayup–

"_Ahh... ahh..."_

–seperti itu, ya, tetapi suara ini sama sekali tidak sayup-sayup.

Jemari Aesop berhenti bergerak. Suara itu bersumber dari belakangnya, yakni sebuah toko yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi.

"_Aaah... ngh... ah, sakit, jangan... Norton..."_

Aesop menahan napas. Itu benar suara sang _mercenary_ di belakangnya. Kenapa dia memanggil Norton Campbell?

"_Aku cuma mau bantu kamu,"_ dan tentu saja, itu suara sang _prospector._

"_Jangan bercanda! Hei, Norton –AHH! Cukup! Ah! Aah!"_

"_Aduh, Naib... tenang sedikit... nanti Jack dengar– "_

"_Norton... sakit... ahh, ah, ngh... stop... "_

Jeritan Naib semakin keras. Aesop menjadi khawatir Jack bisa mendengar meski _hunter _itu entah di mana (siapa tahu kalau dia dekat?). Sambil memaksa diri lanjut mengurus mesin _cipher_, Aesop jadi berdebar. Tak mungkin ia pura-pura untuk tidak mendengar desahan di belakang. Semakin terdengar, Aesop semakin terbayang dengan wajah Naib dan Norton–

"Cih."

Sambil dirundung kesal, Aesop berusaha fokus. Semakin cepat ia men-_decode_, semakin cepat pula ia beranjak dari situ, bukan? Benar-benar bukan situasi yang mengenakkan untuknya, apalagi dengan _musik latar _seperti itu...

"_Aaah! Norton! Jangan di situ! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"_

"_Naib, sabar, aku sebentar lagi_– "

**DUAR!**

Mesin _cipher _Aesop meletus. Ia salah tekan. Arus pendek mengalir dari mesin dan memberikan efek kejutan listrik pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Kali ini, Aesop tidak tahan lagi.

Ia menarik napas panjang, dan mengangkat kotak _make up _di samping kakinya. Di balik masker putih, wajahnya memerah, entah karena emosi atau karena, um, _sebab lain_. Aesop beranjak meninggalkan mesin _cipher._

"_Norton, ada yang datang! Norton!"_

"_Apaan sih kamu, ini aku belum keluarin semuanya_– "

Aesop masuk ke dalam toko itu. Pandangannya langsung terarah ke sepasang _survivor _yang ada di sudut. Norton Campbell memunggungi Aesop, ia memerangkap Naib Subedar yang tengah mendorongnya.

"Aesop!" teriak Naib panik, "Astaga, kukira kamu si Jack! Sini, tolong aku dari si Bego ini!"

"Apaan sih," Norton terdengar tidak terima, "siapa yang kamu bilang bego barusan? Aku sedang menolongmu, ini!"

Pandangan Aesop terarah kepada Naib, lalu Norton bergantian. _Ini sebenarnya kenapa sih_, pikir Aesop bingung. Sementara Aesop mengamati, keduanya terus saja berdebat.

Akhirnya, Aesop baru sadar akan lengan Naib yang terluka. Norton sendiri, sambil memegang lengan Naib, membawa alat suntik pada tangan kanannya.

"Menolong apanya?! Dari tadi kamu salah terus," Naib menunjukkan lengan kirinya, "ini lihat tanganku jadi berdarah gara-gara jarumnya! Kalau nggak mahir pakai alat itu, ya jangan menolongku!"

"Kamu sendiri dari tadi mendesah terus, bikin gagal fokus!"

"Hei Norton, itu maksudnya apa?! Aku tidak mendesah, aku kesakitan! Aesop, tolong aku, lah! Aesop!"

Ketika Naib mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu toko, ternyata Aesop sudah tidak ada. Pemuda itu sudah pergi dari sana entah sejak kapan.

Norton juga ikut menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek.

Ah, bahkan kotak _make up _Aesop sudah tak tampak.

"Nah," dan Norton tersenyum kepada Naib, "berhubung penolongmu sudah pergi, Naib..."

"Jangan," ancam Naib setengah menjerit, "aku bisa saja memukulmu pakai _elbow pad_ dan– "

"–dan apa? Lari dariku? Aku punya magnet."

"NORTOOON!"

* * *

**Dari Author**

Halo semuanya! Terima kasih udah baca fanfic IDV-ku yang pertama ini. Jadi ceritanya, aku baru seminggu main dan pengen beli survivor baru. Terus, aku disaranin beli Naib. Yaudah, aku coba liat-liat dulu di YouTube, siapakah gerangan Naib Subedar.

Terus kok yang muncul malah kompilasi suara Naib.

Mantap slur.

Oh iya, aku awalnya jatuh hati sama Freddy Riley, Hotman Paris-nya IDV. Sekarang masih suka, tapi aku kepo juga sama Norton. Kenapa ya, body build-nya dia tuh seksi gitu lho! Enak diliat. Haha.

Sampai jumpa lagi, Detektif! Sekali lagi, terima kasih udah baca sampe sini. Yuk main bareng kapan-kapan...


End file.
